Win a Date with Edward Cullen
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: Edward Cullen is a famous actor. Bella Swan is just a normal girl. When Bella's friend Alice enters her in a competition to go on a date with Edward himself, she is shocked when it's announced that she's won. Will these 2 people find love? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my new story. I hope everyone likes it. I really enjoyed righting this. I dont know where the idea came from, it was like I had an Epiphany. I just didnt want to forget this story line so I quickly got writing. Just so you know, this story will only come out weekly. I'm concerntrating on my other story first, but I will still keep writing this one. I'd probably wait to see what kind of feed back I get. If people realy like this story, I will try to post the next chapter sooner. **

**If you really like how this story is going...I would really like it if you read my other story as well. Its called 'Darkness Rising'. Just go on my profile and scroll down. **

**I DO NOT own Twilight. The wonderfull Stephenie Meyer does...WE LOVE YOU!!  
I also DO NOT own Win a Date with Tad Hamilton.**

**

* * *

**

_**  
Full Summery:**_

Edward Cullen is a world famous actor. Everyone loves him. Bella Swan is just a normal girl who just wants to get on with life. When Bella's friend Alice enters her in a competition to go on a date with Edward himself, she is shocked when it's announced that she had won. Can these two people who are from different worlds find love? Or will people get in the way. Crossover with 'Twilight' and 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton'. ALL HUMAN.

* * *

**Win a Date with Edward Cullen  
**

**Chapter 1 – Congratulations!! – BPOV**

_Urgh, what a long day _I thought to myself as I climbed into my truck. Today has been a very bad day for me. I had managed to fall out of bed this morning and hit my head on the dresser, when I went to have a shower the hot water wasn't running, I somehow managed to choke slightly while eating a bowl of cereal (I was eating Wheetabix for Christ's sake), I was late for school, I forgot my biology book, and possibly worst of all, I was being followed around by that vile Mike Newton. Nothing seemed to go right for me.

Living in Forks was living hell. I didn't used to live here. I used to live with my Mum in Arizona, but when she remarried, I came to live with my dad Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the man Mum married, Phil his name was, it's just that Phil moved around a lot. He's a Minor League Baseball player, and due to his occupation, he had to travel. At first my mum stayed with me, but she got lonely. So, I decided to move in with my Dad.

When I first came here, I hated it. The bad weather always brought me down. Then I meet the best friend I've ever had.

Alice Brandon was the first person I meet in Forks.

I was driving into the school parking lot for my first day of school. When I had parked, I climbed out of my truck and was just about to head for the office when all of a sudden a small pixie-like girl with short, black spiky hear came running up to me, squealing her little head off and started to hug me. Once she had finished she said "Hi, I'm Alice. I just know we're going to be the best of friends." Weird, I know, but we've been best friends ever since. It's kinda odd when she predicts things like that. All she said was that when she gets a certain feeling, she can tell what's going to happen. I know weird right, but that's why I love her.

"Hey Bella. Thanks for waiting for me." said Alice, climbing into my truck. I was giving her a ride home. I don't know why she doesn't drive herself home, she has a perfectly good car to drive herself, but all she said to me yesterday was that she had a feeling that her car would break down if she drove to school today. The one thing I've learned since I moved here, never bet against Alice. Never. She was always oddly accurate about her "predictions".

"Don't worry about it Alice, I don't mind helping you. That's what best friends are for." I answered her. I didn't mind doing things for her. She was always so kind to everyone. She deserves a little kindness back.

She just laughed at me. "Bella, you'd help you worst enemy if he or she needed it. You're always so selfless."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I'd go that far Alice." I said to her. "Thinking about helping Newton just gives me the shivers. Or Lauren Mallory." We both fake shivered at that.

Mike Newton wasn't too bad. He was just annoying. He was always following me around like a lost little puppy. He had an obvious crush on me. I didn't understand why. There was nothing special about me. To say I was ugly would be going a little too far. I was just plain. I had wavy brown hair that stopped just above my waist and chocolate brown eyes to match. I was quite pale considering that I used to live in sunny Arizona, and I was also very clumsy. You would often see me tripping over my own two feet, or on a flat surface, and that always caused a few giggles at school, mostly from Lauren Mallory.

To say I hated her would be an understatement. She was the root of all evil. She'd go around thinking she was better than everyone else, and she'd bring other people down just so she'd feel better about herself. Everything about her was fake. Fake coloured hair, fake hair extensions, and I'm pretty sure that her nose is fake too. It was amazing how some people can believe her lies. Well, at least Alice and I weren't fooled.

"So, what do you want to do late Bella? Go Shopping?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Again? Alice we just went yesterday. I've got no money left." I moaned. Alice loved to shop. If she could, I think she'd buy her own shopping mall. "And besides, I have a ton of homework to do, and if I do recall, I believe someone has a certain English essay due tomorrow, one that she hasn't even started yet." I continued. She gasped.

"Oh crap, thanks for reminding me."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll get my dad to help me, but thanks for the offer." She replied. Alice's dad was an English professor at the University of Washington. He would always help her with her English assignments. I didn't really need help. English was my favourite subject. I loved reading books. Mostly Classics like 'Pride and Prejudice' or 'Romeo and Juliet', classic romance stories.

"Hey, do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Alice asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I told her. She reached forward and turned the radio on. _Hot 'n' Cold_ by Katy Perry came on.

Alice loved listening to music as well. Anything she can dance along with, she would love. I preferred Classical music like 'Clair De Lune'. It was always so calming. I would listen to it when ever I had an urge to cry. It tended to cheer me up a little. I think I get my music taste from my Mum. She always played Debussy around the house. She said it soothed the soul. I didn't believe her at first, but when I first moved her, listening to Debussy reminded me of her. It was like she was there in the room with me.

Finally the song finished and the D.J. came on. We'd pulled up to Alice's by now and she was waiting for the song to finish.

"_You've just been listening to Katy Perry. Now it's time to announce the winner of the 'Win a date with Edward Cullen' competition." _

I was just about to turn to another station when Alice stopped me. She was listening intently to whatever the D.J. was saying. I didn't care about things like that.

"_Now we've received a lot of phone calls over the week, so let me just repeat what the prize is. Whoever's name gets drawn will get to go on a private date with the world famous Edward Cullen. She will also receive two VIP passes to his new movie 'Vampire Hunters'. Now, should we see who the lucky girl is? Drum Roll Please."_

Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat as the drum roll sound effects came on. She must have entered herself in the competition. I never would do something lame like that. I didn't pay attention to the latest celebrity gossip to be bothered with trivial things like this. There were other things more important.

"_And the winner is...Isabella Swan from Forks, Washington. CONGRATULATIONS!"_

"WHAT?!" I screamed. This could not be happening.

* * *

**Okay, thats the first chapter for you.**

**Remember, If you like the story and you want the next chapter to be posted sooner, REVIEW. **

**If not, the next chapter will be up in at least a weeks time.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. Let me just say thank you for all of the reviews people have written. I was so happy that I decided you all deserve the next chapter to be up sooner. Also, I want to say thank you to those how added this story to their favourites and story alerts. _THANKS!! xx_**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know not much is happening yet, but trust me, the good stuff is just about to happen.**

**I DO NOT own twilght, the awsome Stephenie Meyer does.  
I also DO NOT own 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton'**

**Please enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

"_And the winner is...Isabella Swan from Forks, Washington. CONGRATULATIONS!"_

"WHAT?!" I screamed. This could not be happening.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Chance of a Lifetime – BPOV**

"Alice, what did you do?" I yelled at my best friend. It's obvious she had something to do with this; she's been squealing her head ever since my name was called.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked. Acting innocent wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"You know what I'm talking about. How come I managed to win a completion that thousands of girls entered? I didn't even enter."

"Oh please, stop being so suspicious." Alice said.

"Alice." I threatened.

"Okay, fine. I entered your name into the completion, but it was pure coincidence that you won out of thousands of girl. I didn't do anything there."

"Alice," I complain, "why did you even enter me into that competition without my permission?"

"Because you would never have said yes if I asked you. When I first heard the competition announced on the radio, I just got one of my feelings. You know it's not something I can control."

"Geez Alice, you sound as if your physic." I moaned at her.

I can't believe she did this to me. She knows that I don't like attention, and now that it's been announced on the air that I won, there is going to be a lot of gossip tomorrow.

"Alice, did you ever think that maybe I didn't want this? I don't want to go on a date with a famous actor. I don't want the attention this is going to bring me either. How do you think Lauren is going to react when she see's me tomorrow at school? She's bound to have been listening to that station, everyone must have; it's the most popular station in the country. Everyone is going to be talking about me." I complained at her. I really didn't want everyone's attention on me tomorrow. I just wanted a quiet school life. Now that's not going to happen because I won that stupid competition.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know this isn't what you want, but this is a chance of a lifetime. When the opportunity arises, you have to take it. You may not want it now, but trust me, you ARE going to thank me one day." She said with a smile on her face. I just moaned at her.

"I highly doubt that, Alice." I said with a grim smile on my face.

"Bella, just go and meet the guy. You don't have to think about it as a date. All you have o do is be yourself." Alice said to me calmly.

"It's Edward Cullen, Alice. Have you heard all the rumours about him? He's Just a player, and I'm sure this date is just for the publicity."

"You're probably right, but that doesn't stop you from making a friend does it?" She said, raising one eyebrow. I'm sure that question was meant to be a rhetorical question, but I answer it anyway.

"You're right." I said. I let out a defeated sigh. Even though I didn't want this, it's too late to back out now. The winner has already been decided (which is unfortunately me) and no matter how much arguing I do with Alice, she always gets her way in the end.

"Good." She huffed. "You should be getting a phone call later on tonight, giving you the details of the date." She looked at me sceptically for a moment. "I think were going to have to play Bella Barbie again, there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you dress yourself for this date. I will not let you go out looking like a hobo."

My eyes narrowed at her. "No, Alice! I can dress myself perfectly well, and what's wrong with my clothes?" I asked her.

"They are just so inappropriate for going on a date." She answered.

"For someone so little, I'm surprised you know such a big word." I murmured quietly. She glared at me, but then her face fell. She absolutely hates 'small' jokes. The last time I told her one, she ignored me for a week. I hate upsetting her. "Aww, Alice. I didn't mean it. Come on, you know that." I said to her softly. She still looked so up set. It was kinda suspicious, but I didn't want to see my friend like this, so I quickly said, "Fine Alice, I'll let you play Bella Barbie this weekend." She immediately perked up and a huge grin spread across her face. "Just don't get too over board." I continued.

"I won't, promise." She quickly looked at the time on her watch. "Crap, I'd better go. I still have to do that English essay to write. I'll see you at school tomorrow and don't worry about picking me up; I'm getting my car back tonight. Then tomorrow after school, you and I are going shopping," I was about to interrupt when she continued. "And don't bother say anything. I'll pay for everything, Chao!" she said climbing out of my truck. Stupid rich pixie. Oh well, might as well let her have her fun.

I quickly glanced at the clock. I'd better get going if I wanna get my homework sorted, and eat dinner tonight. Sighing, I started up the engine and slowly drove home. Once I got there I noticed Charlie's cruiser was still gone. He must be having a long day at work. Being the chief of police must be had job. At least living in such a small town makes it easier on him. When everybody know everybody, it's hard to keep secrets. There's always someone how knows what's going on.

Shaking my head, I climbed out of my truck and made my way inside. This sudden realisation shocked me. The whole town probably knows about me and the competition by now. News travels fast in a small town like Forks.

Grudgingly, I made my way upstairs and began tackling my homework. It was all relatively easy, except for calculus; my worst subject. It took an extra half an hour just to finish it. Once all my homework was out of the way. I went downstairs and rummaged through the freezer to find mine and Charlie's dinner. I sighed. Looks like its going to be fish again tonight. Charlie loved to fish. Every weekend he and his deputy would always head down to the river. Our freezer was pack with enough fish to last us at least three years.

After putting the fish in the pan, I started making a salad. Even though we mostly ate fish, I was glad that I was doing the cooking. It was one of my favourite things to do. When I first moved her, Charlie had insisted on cooking my first meal. It didn't even look edible once he had finished. I was glad that he had allowed me to use the kitchen however I pleased. Charlie couldn't be able hold a spatula without causing some damage.

I was interrupted from my thought by the house phone ringing. I smothered a groan; this could only be that phone call Alice had told me to expect.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Am I speaking to a Miss Isabella Swan?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, this is her speaking." I replied.

"This is Sarah Willington, assistant to Edward Cullen. Let me just congratulate you for winning that competition. You must be one lucky girl." I nearly snorted. Unlucky would sound more appropriate.

"Thank you." I said, trying to be polite.

"Anyway, let me explain to you when and where the date will be held." I quickly grabbed a pen and paper so I wouldn't forget. "It will be next Saturday, 7:00pm at _'La Belle'_, a first class restaurant in Seattle. Please keep this private, we wouldn't want this information leaking out into the press."

"Okay, thank you for telling me this."

"Well, I hope you have a nice time. Oh, and before I forget, when you get there, ask for the name 'Mason' and the server will take you to the table." Sarah said quickly.

"Okay, goodbye." I said trying to be a little bit cheerful. Why the name 'Mason'?

"Goodbye." She said, and then quickly hung up before I had a chance to ask her.

Sighing for what must be the hundredth time today; I hung up the phone and went back to cooking the dinner.

I was so out of it, thinking about this upcoming disaster, that I didn't even hear my father coming through the door.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the hallway.

"Yeah dad?" I answered.

"I think we need to talk." he said, motioning me to sit on the couch. Slowly, I turned off the fish, so it wouldn't burn, and went to sit with my dad.

"How come you never mentioned anything about this competition?" he asked. Not wanting to get Alice in trouble with Charlie, I quickly lied on the spot.

"Well dad, it was sort of a 'spur of the moment' type of thing. Besides I never expected me to win. I was probably as shocked as you were when you found out." I laughed with out any humour. I didn't really want to talk about this, and I really wasn't any good at lying.

"Well, I'm just worried about you. I'm not going to say that you can't go. I just want you to be careful. If your not, you're more than likely to get hurt."

"I'll be careful dad, I promise."

"Good. Now, you better plate up that fish before it gets too cold." Charlie said chuckling.

_This is going to be a long week _I thought dryly to myself. Well, at least I have Alice on my side when she's not playing 'Bella Barbie'. At least I get to prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

**Well thats chapter 2 out of the way. I'm sorry if I made any spelling mistakes or anything like that.**

**If you like this chapter, please review. I'm not pressuring you to review or anything like that, but I would really appreciate it if people reviewed. The next chapter would probably be up a lot faster aswell.**

**Thank you.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been in Spain.  
But I'm back, and I promise to update again as soon as I can.  
I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reads my stories, you guys rock my world.**

**I've got a new story out. I came up with it while daydreaming on the plane back from Spain. Here's the summary:  
**_When Edward left, Bella had to face many dangers, but none as bad as the Volturi. Blackmailing her to join, she became a member of the Guard. What happens when Aro sends her on a mission and she see's some unexpected faces.  
_**Please read it and tell me what you think.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to stephenie Meyer. We all know that she rocks!!**

_

* * *

__Last time:_

"_Well, I'm just worried about you. I'm not going to say that you can't go. I just want you to be careful. If your not, you're more than likely to get hurt."_

"_I'll be careful dad, I promise."_

"_Good. Now, you better plate up that fish before it gets too cold." Charlie said chuckling._

_This is going to be a long week I thought dryly to myself. Well, at least I have Alice on my side when she's not playing 'Bella Barbie'. At least I get to prepare for the inevitable._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Introduction – BPOV**

"Alice, is this really necessary? I asked her hesitantly.

"Yes, not stop squirming and calm down or you won't be ready in time."

I groaned. Tonight is my date with the famous Edward Cullen and Alice had all but tied me to a chair so she could do my hair and make-up. She was determined to make me wear what she believes is 'appropriate' for a date. Why should it matter what I look like? I'll always be plain old Bella, the one who always has her nose stuck in a book. Edward Cullen is a gorgeous movie star who has every female after him. We are complete opposites. Even though it's a date, he wouldn't be interested in me, not that I wanted him to be, but still it was true.

Alice had taken the liberty of telling me all about Edward Cullen. He was only seventeen years old and worth billions. According to pictures, he had bronze coloured hair and emerald green eyes. His most recent movie, 'Vampire Hunters' was already a big hit and it hadn't even come out yet and every girl in America, well mostly every girl, would die to go on a date with him.

This is why I am incredibly unlucky. Due to the fact that I won that stupid competition, when I walked into school the day after, every girl was glaring daggers at me. Lauren was worst. During gym, she had pushed me against the wall of the changing room. Then she acted like it was an accident and said, "Oop's, my bad. I hope I, like, didn't hurt you. It would be a shame if you were injured for you date with Edward Cullen." It was a good thing that my last lesson of the day. I didn't want to have anymore 'accidents'. I shivered. Lauren really could be scary if she wanted something.

"Bella, hold still." Alice reminded me. She added a little bit of lip gloss and then sighed happily. "My work is complete."

"Do I get to see what I look like?"

"Nope" she said "not until you put your dress on. Now go on."

Sighing, I grabbed the polyester bag that contained the outrageously expensive dress Alice bought for me and trudged into her closet to change.

I had to admit, the dress was pretty fantastic. It was strapless and came to just above my knees. It was gold and it hugged my figure extremely well. It had a satin under part that was soft against my legs and had soft netting over it with some gold sequins. It was beautiful. For shoes I wore simple, but elegant gold high heels. That was completely Alice's idea. With my sense of balance, those shoes would be the death of me.

"Okay Alice, what do you think?" I asked her carefully walking out of her closet.

She squealed in delight. "Oh Bella, you look so beautiful. I've done it again!"

I looked in the mirror for the first time and my jaw dropped. Who was that beautiful girl staring at me through the mirror? I couldn't believe it. Sometimes Alice could work miracles. I looked like I was glowing. My ordinary brown hair now had loose curls in, and my make-up enhanced my facial features.

I ran over and gave Alice the biggest hug I could muster.

"Thank you so much Alice. Even though I'm not looking forward to this evening, I have to admit that you didn't do too badly."

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, you are going to have fun tonight. Trust me." She looked over at the clock on the wall. "Oh god Bella, it's nearly 6 o'clock. You need to get going or your going to be late. Here." She handed me a set of keys. I gasped. It was for her beloved yellow Porsche.

"Be careful with my baby, I just got her back from the mechanics, and I don't want another trip there."

"Alice!" I said shocked. Had she just given me the key to her car?

"I can't have you arriving in that beat up old truck of yours. Besides, with my baby, you're bound to make an impression." She grinned at me and I grinned back. She never let anyone borrow her car ever. No one was even allowed to touch it without her permission, and she had to be in the garage whilst you're with it. "Go now before I push you out the door."

I quickly gave my best friend a hug and together we walked to the front door. She gave me another hug, wished me good luck and ushered me out the door. I sighed, made my way down the porch steps and climbed into Alice's Porsche. I put the key in the ignition, started the car and made my way to Seattle.

Eventually, I turned into the parking lot. Ignoring the eager Valet, I drove through the parking lot and parked as close as I could.

"You can do this." I chanted to myself. I had arrived at '_La Belle' _a little late and my nerves were through the rough. Well, Alice always said it was okay to arrive fashionably late. I hoped he didn't mind too much, it wasn't my fault that there was traffic.

I took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of Alice's Porsche, careful not to trip on the ridiculous heels Alice forced upon me.

"You can do this." I said again. I took another deep breath, held my head high and walked into the restaurant.

I was met by a waiter. The way he looked at me made me really uncomfortable; it was like I was a picture on display.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" He asked looking at me from head to toe.

"Yes." I told him and gave him the name Edward Cullen's assistant told me. Smiling, the waiter led me to the back of the restaurant where the private rooms were. He ushered me into the room and I looked around.

It was quite large. The walls were painted a maroon like colour and on the wall were candles, making it looked very romantic. My eyes zeroed in on a table for two situated in the centre of the room, and sitting there was what looked a bit like a young man, probably 17 or 18, who was wearing very dark sunglasses and a hat.

For a moment I couldn't figure out who it was, but when he spotted me, a beautiful crooked smile lit up his hidden face. It didn't take long to put two and two together. This was Edward Cullen in a disguise. I smirked. It had worked; the waiter obviously didn't recognise him. His sunglasses were so dark you couldn't even tell the colour of his eyes.

"Here you are, I hope you have a nice evening." The waiter said smiling at me. He lingered a little longer before he slowly turned and headed for the door. I didn't miss the glare he had sent in Edwards's direction. I looked at Mr mysterious and saw him frown slightly. I looked back at the waiter and saw that he was already at the door. He turned to look at me again and winked. I suppressed a laugh. He looked like he had a twitch. Eventually, he walked through the door and let it shut behind him. Slowly, I turned and saw the 'Masked Stranger' remove his hat and Glasses to reveal...Edward Cullen, what a shock! Note heavy sarcasm. He was grinning at me and I honestly couldn't help grin back.

"Well, that was interesting." He said in a velvety voice. I'd never heard his voice before, and I had to admit that it was beautiful, it reminded my off music.

I laughed. "You're telling me. That waiter looked like her wanted to hit you. It's a good thing you had that disguise on. If he knew who you were, he would have probably made a bigger fool of himself."

He laughed too and I couldn't help being mesmerized by the sound of his laugh.

"You're probably right." He stood up and walked towards me. He held his hand out. "You must be Isabella Swan." I looked down at his hand. Hesitantly I took it.

"You must be Edward Cullen and yes, I am Isabella swan, but I prefer Bella." He smiled charmingly at me, still holding my hand.

It was weird. When he grabbed my hand, it felt like there was an electric current running between us. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was pleasant; a nice feeling. To be honest, I didn't really want the feeling to end, but regrettably, I let go. I looked back up to his face and saw that he was looking down at his hand. He looked back up at my face and smiled.

"Well, we might as well sit down." He gestured at the table and I nodded. I walked towards the seat that was closest to the door. He beat me there and pulled the chair out for me.

"Thank you." I said and sat down. I watched him as he walked gracefully to his seat and sat down facing me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry that I was a little late, there was traffic."

He shrugged. "You're here now, so that's all that matters." He smiled and I found myself gazing at his face. "Is there something on my face?" he asked curiously. He lifted his hand and placed it against his face.

I blushed. No way was I going to tell him that I was staring, so I tried made a joke of it.

"Yeah, I thought it was a huge bug, but it turned out to be your nose." I shrugged, trying to hide my grimace at my failed attempt at lying. I was never a good actor, and I'm sure he knew it too.

I looked down embarrassed; sure he was going to make fun of me. Suddenly, I felt a finger under my chin, tilting my head up.

He smiled that crooked smile from before. "I'm glad it was just my nose." He said playing along. "If it was a huge bug, it could have bitten my face."

I laughed and he released my face.

"Now, why don't we order some food?" he said, glancing at the menu's.

I nodded, grateful that I could think about something else.

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be rather embarrassing.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter.  
I going to update as soon as possible, but I have 2 other stories out now, so its going to be hard.  
If you want me to update sooner, press this button here.**

**\/**


End file.
